


Fangs

by Xanoka



Series: Supernatural Pressure [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fandot Creativity, Halloween Challenge, Spooky Fandot Creativity Night, Vampire!Arthur, vampire seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you cross a cheery, friendly, helpful Arthur with a suave, sexy, ruthless vampire?  Maybe something like this....? Written for the Halloween Fandot Creativity Night prompt 'Fangs', with a hint of the prompt 'Masks'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

Katie was having a rubbish night. 

First, her boyfriend flaked on her, then her friends left without telling her and now someone had spilled a drink all over her new dress.

She had bought it to impress Dave and he wasn’t even here to see it!

She sniffed mournfully and shouldered her way through the crowds.  If only she could get outside!  Some fresh air would do her good.   Then maybe she could call Sophs and find the others.

She shouldered someone rather harder than she meant to and muttered apologetically.

“Oh, that’s all right!” an overly-cheery voice assured her.                  

She peered through her haze of misery at a pale man, slightly taller than her and rather nondescript apart from his pallor and almost insanely chirpy smile.

She unconsciously took a step back and repeated her apology.

“No, really.  It’s fine!  Are you OK, though?  You look a bit sad.  Can I help?  I’m Arthur, by the way.”

Katie looked up at those big, brown friendly eyes (which weirdly looked a little red when they caught the light) and found herself dissolving into tears.

A comforting arm was immediately wrapped around her shoulder – and she didn’t even mind! – and she felt herself being led towards the exit.

In almost no time, Katie felt blessed fresh air on her face.

“Thank you,” she said thickly, as Arthur guided her to the edge of the pavement and eased her into a sitting position, before sitting down next to her. 

He patted her knee sympathetically, and without any other prompting the whole story of woe came pouring out of her.

Arthur made comforting, understanding and outraged noises in all the right places, and Katie completely forgot about all those warnings Mum had given her before she went off to University.  Not to mention those mysterious disappearances the Hall tutors told them about in Fresher’s Week.

Instead, she told Arthur all about Dave, who she’d fancied since their first Media Studies class together, about the numerous brush-offs that charted the course of their relationship, not to mention the treachery of her so-called friends.

“…And then they just left me here!  All alone!  And I bet Dave’s sleeping with that Nadine girl from Media.  She’s such a bitch,” she finished.

“That’s awful,” Arthur agreed.  “If you’re feeling better now, do you want me to walk you home?”

Katie gave him a watery smile.

“That’s so sweet!  _Such_ a gentleman.  I should find a guy like _you_.”

Arthur shrugged self-consciously, though he didn’t blush, and helped her to her feet.

“I don’t know about that, Katie.  I’m a bit… _old_ for you.”

Katie giggled.  The alcohol must have been loosening her tongue.

“I don’t know.  I think I like an older man.”

Arthur just smiled and offered her his arm grandly.  She took it and they proceeded to promenade up the street.

They continued to chat as they went.  Katie told him all about her course and the people she’d met since arriving at Uni, and Arthur regaled her with anecdotes about some old pilot friends of his.

“… And he _filled_ the flight deck with orchids.  _Orchids_.  It was brilliant!  The whole plane smelled great for about a week!”

Katie laughed and squeezed his arm, making him stop suddenly and turn to face her.

He squeezed her hand back gently, and brushed her hair back from her face with the other hand.  

Katie felt her breath hitch.

“You see, I’ve got this problem, Katie,” he said quietly.   She could feel his breath on her ear and shivered.

“Can I help?” she breathed.  He had, after all, been very understanding.

He sighed and it sounded sad.  The nearest street lamp was about fifty feet away, so she couldn’t see his eyes.

“You can, but I hate to have to ask you.”

“I don’t mind,” she whispered.

He glanced around, and Katie noticed for the first time that they had wandered into that shortcut between the Students Union and the Biology Department.  The one with the high walls that no one ever used at night.

“I just need a little bit.  Just a little bit.”

He was leaning towards her, panting a little, hot and wet against her neck.  His hand slid up from hers to hold her wrist, while his other arm slipped around her waist.  It was a very strong arm.

“I’m _really_ sorry, Katie.”

Then his face changed.


End file.
